Fated To Be
by gaabo
Summary: Nat Hayes moves from Bayview to Haven..Fated to be something she never knew she was... Fated to go somewhere to discover long lost secrets...Fated to love someone of her kind...
1. Chapter 1

**hey ppl, this is a story i wrote. i hope you like it. please review, i wrote a lot for this story but i wanted to finish it before i uploaded, it'd really mean a lot to me if u wrote a review about what you thought about it. thx! **

* * *

Today was the day. My last day at Bayview. I said my farewells to all my friends. I couldn't let go of the blonde haired girl, with special violet eyes. She held me so tightly in her arms I almost popped like a balloon. Rebecca Vriend, was her name. She was my best friend at Bayview. She was everything to me. I didn't and couldn't say good-bye to her in just ten minutes.

There, at the end of the hall was a boy with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He was wearing jeans with a chain, and a black polo. He looked right at me and walked closer. I released Becks and stared into his eyes.

"It's time to go," he said in a soothing voice.

"Oh, hey Soul!" said Becks.

Soul Hayes, was my second brother. He was the cold, but yet caring. Seems like an impossible combination of adjectives, but, that was him. Within less than a second, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me away. I looked back to see Becks waving, tearing, and smiling at the same time. _I'm going to miss you_ I thought to myself.

During our car ride there was nothing but silence. He looked very serious driving. His crystal clear blue eyes caught my attention every time it was just so captivating. He was only looking in front, at the road. He seemed dozed off as if he was day dreaming. His arms seemed stiff while he was holding the wheel. At red lights, he never took his hands off to brush his blonde hair back, then spike it into a faux-hawk. Nor did he even bother looking into the mirror for a mirror check. His decent face was no longer soft. It was stiff. He didn't even look at me nor talk to me, about anything. All there was... was just music.

Soul and I arrived home shortly.

"Go in, take a shower and get packing. Aunt Rita is coming to pick you up tomorrow." He said while unpacking our bags from the trunk of his black mini cooper.

"Already?! That fast? But…" I tried to help him but, he was a strong young man, he didn't need my help. He was also a great brother. Despite the fact how he treats people, acts, and wear. He's very protective over me, his younger sister.

"Yea, she just gave me a call before I saw u with Becks. She's coming tomorrow morning. It's a pretty short ride to Haven. You'd need to be there early for the tour." He closed the trunk and headed for the French doors of our home.

"Haven...So I'm really going to go live with Aunt Rita? I mean, why can't I stay here again?" I said while closing the French doors, and taking my shoes off.

".... She said something about not having trust for me taking over my younger sister......and...Haven...yea, Haven also accepted you, " He dropped the bags on the sofa and turned on the TV.

I grabbed my bag and marched my way upstairs to my room. I couldn't believe my Aunt Rita. How can she not trust Soul? I mean, yea he's a bit immature sometimes but still… I unpacked my school bag and looked everywhere in my room for my luggage. Strange, I couldn't find it anywhere. I went downstairs and looked around for my luggage, but I just couldn't seem to find it.

"Maria, where did you put my luggage? I can't find it!" I looked everywhere. All I could find-see- was Soul enjoying himself in front of the TV.

Maria, our maid, came out of the kitchen with her long golden hair covering the straps of her purple flower apron. She was wearing her usual white dress shirt, skinny jeans, and cowgirl-like boots.

"I think it's in your room. Isn't it?"

I quickly ran to my room and looked in my closet. There, I found my pink luggage sitting on a shelf high

up where I couldn't reach. I jumped and jumped trying to reach it but I never got close.

"Need help?" It was Soul leaning against my closet door fidgeting with his ring.

"Soul, um yea, I can't get my luggage. Can you help me?" I pointed to my luggage hoping he would be able to see it.

"Could I? Yes. Will I? Maybe."

"MARIA!" Soul was always like this. That's how he gets so many girlfriends. He always acts all cool and cold. I stomped out of the closet and down stairs to Maria. By the time I got back up with Maria, my luggage was already down.

"Your luggage is already down." She ruffled my hair and walked back downstairs. Soul, on the other hand, was lying on my bed still fidgeting with his ring.

"Thanks."

Without a reply he sat up and walked out of my room. Cold…Soul…I knew he was the one that took it down.

"Oh, yea. By the way, when you get Aunt Rita's remember to place things on lower places." He chuckled and closed the door.

That night I couldn't sleep. I rolled and rolled on my bed wondering how my life would be in Haven and living with Aunt Rita. I wonder where mom and dad are. I remembered that I was never really told what ever happened to dad. Ever since I was young he was never here. It was always Maria and Soul. I've heard from many relatives that I have an older brother too, but who knows. I can't be sure. Who knows where mom is too.

Nat closed her eyes.

…

The next morning she was woken up by her alarm clock set for 7am. She got up and got dressed. By the time she got to the dining room, she noticed that there was another body. It was a small skinny figure. It was Aunt Rita. She turned around and smiled at Nat.

"Nat darling, good morning. Are you ready to go to Haven?"

Nat slowly walked towards the table and took a seat across from Aunt Rita.

"Yea, ecstatic. "I lied. I actually didn't want to go.

"After you're done breakfast we shall take the train to where I live. Then you prepare your school stuff and I'll drive you to Haven." She smiled at me and poured me cereal.

Soul stomped his way down stairs with his bed head and in his tee-shirt and sweats.

"Well, look what we have here. The second one." Aunt Rita said while eying Soul.

"Aunt Rita, I see you're here already…well, good night I lost my appetite." He headed for the stairs.

"Not even going to say farewell to your sister?"

"Nights." He went up stairs and slammed his room door.

"Soul probably woke up on the wrong side of the bed." There came a voice from the kitchen. It was Maria. She came out and joined us at the dining table.

"Haha, yea." I quickly ate my cinnamon French toast and cleaned up my mess.

After breakfast, Maria escorted me and Aunt Rita to her car. She helped pack my stuff and gave me a hug.

"I'm going to miss you Miss Natalie. We'll come visit you soon." She said in her sweet voice.

I hugged her and didn't want to let go. She has always given me what my mother didn't. But I let go after a few seconds. I opened the car door and heard a voice calling my name.

"Hey!" It was soul, waving his hand from the opened French doors. He ran down and looked me in the eye. "Take this." He opened his hands and there, was his favorite ring, left from our father. "Take it."

"Soul, I can't, it's yours." I closed his hands and hugged him. I whispered into his ears, "Don't be a fool when I'm not around. "

He untangled my arms that wrapped around him and gave me one big real smile that I haven't seen in years.

I got into the car and as Aunt Rita drove us away, I mouthed out the word _bye. _I saw, from far away, two figures waving at my direction. As we drove further, the figures started to shrink. Soon, the figures disappeared.

"Rest up now, it's a long route to the train. But once we're on the train everything zooms by really fast. You need to get rid of those eye bags."

I closed my eyes and took a little nap.

_...Haven...._was all I could think of...

* * *

**to make things easier to understand, i will write something like this at the end of the chap to help make things clear to you readers. **

**characters: **

Soul Hayes + Natalie Hayes = siblings

Soul Hayes=second brother

Natalie Hayes= youngest sister

Maria= maid/guardian

Becks(Rebecca Vriend)= Natalie's best friend

Aunt Rita=distant aunt of Natalie and Soul

**other:**

Haven is the place and yet the school is also called Haven. Haven is like a little town where everything will be "Haven ...." e.g. "Haven Coffee Shop"

the ring Soul has is explained in the other story i wrote about (the chapter is not uploaded yet, please bare with me tho)

**Please review! =] Thank you! =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK ppl! here's chapter 2 =]**

**please review, it'd really mean a lot to me. **

**open for suggestions ;D  
**

* * *

The train ride seemed long. But when we got off the train, everything seemed gorgeous. Trees everywhere, people, bikes, boats, buildings, everything I've ever imagined to be in Haven. Even from the train stop I could see Haven. The funny thing is, Haven is a place, but the one and only school there, is also called Haven.

Haven…the school I would be attending for the rest of my life...

From afar, Haven seemed like a huge gray medieval time castle. Every window was so detailed, and the doors were so big.

"Enough day dreaming there honey, it's time to load stuff onto my car and then we're heading off to my place." Aunt Rita said as she hustled into the crowd and soon disappeared.

"Aunt Rita-" It was no use, I couldn't see her, there were just so many people. I walked and walked around in circles, searching for my aunt. Then I saw, from afar, a boy with brown-orange hair sticking out from the crowd searching for something or someone, just like me. I walked up to him, hoping to have a companion while searching for my Aunt Rita. I tugged on his maroon long sleeve sweater.

"Hey um,-" He looked down into my teal blue eyes and I looked into his. His eyes were like golden Ferrero Rochers.

"What do you want? OH, the washroom's over there." He said in a cold voice while pointing to the washroom sign.

"Yea, I know-"

"Then what do you want?" He seemed like as if he was in a hurry, I didn't really want to bother him, but he seemed like around my age and lost himself. He seemed easy to approach.

"I'm kind of lost. Once I got off the train, I dozed off admiring the scenery. I mean my Aunt Rita did call me and said to go, but I was half daydreaming that time so I was still dozing off then I-"

"You talk a lot. If you were just lost…." His eyes were so dreamy I couldn't take my eyes off. "…GO TO THE LOST AND FOUND. Also, don't talk to strangers."

He was no use. Oh great, once I got off the train, I was lost. I began to feel lonely and abandoned. My vision started to blur. I looked down at my purple converses hoping that he wouldn't see me tearing up.

"I'm sorry, I thought I could have gotten –sniff-help from you. I'm sorry for bothering you-sniff-" I walked away carrying my backpack and dragging my luggage.

"a…Hey!"

I looked back at the brown-orange haired kid. "I said I was sorry."

"I know. You know, Haven's a small place. Everybody knows everybody-"

"So…?"

"I know your Aunt Rita I'm actually here waiting for her and her niece. I also know where she lives too, I could take you there if you want."

Him, helping me? Awesome! But, how come his attitude reminds me of someone familiar-Soul! This guy is just like Soul.

"Really? " I quickly ran towards him and he led the way.

There were so many people at the train stop that I almost lost the guy.

"AH…OW!" Some stupid person rolled their luggage over my converse. I nearly tripped.

"Hey, watch it. People here are like that." He grabbed hold of my shoulders with a firm grip and looked at my shoes. "Can you walk?"

I took one step, but –dang that luggage must have been heavy-I lost balance. He grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes.

"Here, hold on. If anything happens, call my name or whatever." He began to walk slowly, pacing himself to match mine.

"Um…"

"Yea?"

"Um…You see, I never got your name."

"Shane."

"I'm Nat."

"I know."

As we walked through the crowd, we were pushed and shoved. Not long after, we were outside the train stop. Luckily there were even less people there than inside. From afar I could see my Aunt Rita surrounded by a bunch of people. Obviously, she was asking if anyone saw me. I quickly ran over to her, forgetting about Shane ever helping me.

"Aunt Rita!"

"Nat!" She hugged me and looked up to where I have abandoned Shane. She stared at him then looked back at me smiling.

"Never mind people, no need for a search party. I've found her. Now, Nat, hurry up and pack your things. By the way, your brother and Maria are to never hear about this." She grabbed my luggage and shoved them into the trunk.

By the time, she started the car and drove, I remembered that I never said thank you to Shane. I looked back, but I didn't see anything nor anyone.

"How'd you get out?"

"Oh, some boy helped me. I never got to say thank you to him though. When he led me out, I was so excited to see you there I ran and forgot about him." I slowly sank into my seat feeling guilty.

"Oh, don't worry, Haven's a small place, you'll see him again. In fact, you'll see him by the time we get home."

"Aunt Rita, you say this as if you know the guy I was talking about even though I didn't say his name. I did ask for his name. It's a pretty rare name, it's-"

"Shane Dunn."

When that name was spoken, I felt electric shocks down my spine.

"Dunn? How…how did you know it was Shane?"

"He was supposed to pick us up. He lives me, he's basically like a son to me. I found him wandering around my neighborhood and talked to him. He was alone...no parents. He was always willing to help me. So I took him in. I didn't claim him as a son. More like a tenant. I feed him, provide shelter, pay for his school intuition, everything. Dear oh dear, he's just not so good in school nor at school." She gave out a big sigh and stopped at the intersection.

"Oh. Why's he alone? Does he go to Haven as well?"

"I think he's alone because his parents died in a car accident. Well, everybody in the neighborhood says that. But other than being a bad kid at school, he's very caring and helpful around the house."

"Can't wait to actually meet him as him." I mumbled to myself with a smirk.

"What did you say honey?"

He's just like Soul...Shane...Soul...both S's, I chucked and thought to myself.

* * *

**if you have any questions, please feel free to ask or send me a msg =]**

**review ! ;D**

**to make things easier to understand, i will write something like this at the end of the chap to help make things clear to you readers. **

**characters: **

Soul Hayes + Natalie Hayes = siblings

Soul Hayes=second brother

Natalie Hayes= youngest sister

Maria= maid/guardian

Becks(Rebecca Vriend)= Natalie's best friend

Aunt Rita=distant aunt of Natalie and Soul

Shane Dunn= lives with Aunt Rita (not a son)

**other:**

-Shane Dunn:

Shane's parents died in a car accident. He lived in Haven. The house that Aunt Rita owns in fact. He wanders around trying to see who lives in that house. When he met Aunt Rita, he felt that it would be nice to help her out around her place. In the end Aunt Rita asked him to stay and live with her since he seems to really like it at her place and he doesn't have a home or anything. So he does. He didn't plan on going to Haven but Aunt Rita signed him up. Aunt Rita has told him about the Hayes. That's how he knows Nat's name. He is actually a very caring person even though he sounds really mean towards people. Or just looks mean. He just doesn't show that he cares. He's just like Soul as Nat has said. Shane have brown hair with a bit or orange/red...kinda hard to imagine but yea. He has golden coloured eyes(aka dark yellow).


End file.
